


Level.1

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 只是想寫桶是個糟糕銷售員……, 大米15多歲, 有蝙貓暗示, 桶21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	Level.1

 

 

　　要怎麼告白是一門很深奧的學問。

 

　　刺客聯盟教的東西博大精深、Talia丟進海裡的教授也沉得很深，可是從來沒人教Damian怎麼去向一個人告白。

　　他不懂怎麼說『我喜歡你』、『請跟我交往』，比日劇裡頭想著告白的小混混還要笨拙，人家至少還會遞情書，今年16有找的男孩卻只懂得把武士刀往人家脖子上架。

　　倘若對方也是個懂得情趣的人，Damian相信自己會輕鬆許多，可是不是，他倆就一個不懂得撩、一個不懂得被撩，蠢妥妥的兩個傻瓜。

 

　　「我做什麼他都當我是個小鬼。」

　　「他？」Dick抬高一邊眉毛，「我第一天聽你說你有暗戀對象結果你就告訴我是個男孩？」

　　「那不是重點，Grayson。」

　　「這太重點了，……你跟Bruce說了嗎？」

　　「嗯，父親知道後就去向貓女求婚了。」

　　「那……看來Bruce不反對……」都不知道要震驚Bruce像Selina求婚還是Damian的告白對象了，「先跟我說說你的對象的事情……」

　　Damian想了一下，神秘兮兮地說：「他白天的時候在東區的百貨公司底層販賣糕點類伴手禮，叫做Jason Todd。」

　　「 **等一下！** 」Dick差點沒從椅子上跳起來，「你說的Jason Todd是我也認識的那個Jason Todd？還是有別的你認識而我不認識的Jason Todd？」

　　「是我們都認識的那個Jason Todd沒錯。」Damian吸了一口他的紅茶，「大半夜戴著紅色安全帽跟我們對著幹的那個。」

　　「……」Dick愣了好大一下。

　　「沒問題的話我繼續了？」

　　「等等、」他又叫了出來，「這分明很有問題！你對Jason——」得到Damian一臉認真的凝視，「不是……我第一天聽說你有暗戀對象結果你不只告訴我對方是個男孩還告訴我他是你哥？ **真的？** 」

　　「我不覺得Todd還在可以被稱作男孩的年紀。」

　　「不不！那不是重點！這樣Bruce還不反對！？他怎麼會不反對！？」

　　Damian沉下臉，還是有點男孩樣的圓圓臉蛋鼓了起來，「我今年犯的最糟糕的錯誤，就是跟你談這件事，Grayson。」

　　「我傷心透了Damian……」Dick伏到桌上去，「你什麼時候跟你二哥走這麼近的？等等我不是反對的意思，你總得給我一點時間消化這個訊息……畢竟對方是個男孩還是我弟弟， **你們兩個都是我弟弟** ……」

　　Damian顯然沒被這則發言感動到，他都懶得反駁說他跟Todd基本上都不當他是哥，Dick的角色看起來更像個媽。

 

　　Damian沒有等Dick從他的小漩渦裡頭出來，他拿起皮包，從他的沙發座位站起，「你繼續傷心繼續糾結，很遺憾把你請出來結果什麼也沒幫到我，我去結我的紅茶的帳。」

　　「我們需要談談！Damian！」Dick將男孩扯回來，「少了我你還能找誰談！」

　　「Jon或他老爸或他老媽。」

　　「我不曉得你跟Kent夫婦感情好到可以聊這個……」

　　「記者無所不談。」

　　「但我才是那個情場浪子！」拿著自己的飲料擠到Damian那側的沙發座，鐵了心不讓男孩出去。

　　「你幫不了我！Grayson！」

　　「我們能討論！」

 

★

 

　　另一方面，Damian說的那間百貨公司底層的伴手禮店，Jason正站在櫃位前對著眼前的客人冷笑。

　　「我幫不了你，大紅。」Tim連看都沒看糕點一眼，「沒有我愛吃的。」

　　「你不能在我都搬出 **那個** **Tim Drake-Wayne** 了結果一無所獲。」

　　「不知道是不是我的錯覺，我覺得你在『Wayne』上加重了咬字力道。」

　　「當然是你的錯覺。」

　　「你可以真的叫Wayne來，你知道的，Bruce向Selina Kyle求婚了，他們用的到很多餅。」

　　「他們會在一星期內結婚？」

　　「不，都還沒開始籌備呢～」

　　「你這個情報一點用也沒有，小紅，你看到我後面的妹子們都用什麼眼光在看你了嗎？」Jason咬牙切齒地說道，包含他在內都希望Tim是條大魚，「這批糕餅今天就要下架了，倉庫裡頭還有很多存貨！」

　　「開在這麼底層價位還拉這麼高，高譚東區又不是觀光旅遊區，誰要買這麼貴的餅？你賣毒品的話生意肯定好很多～」

　　「我不是叫你來說雙關的，Timmy，這批貨——我說的是糕餅——已經快煩死我了！」

　　「你既不缺錢也不缺人生經驗，這種上級犯的蠢錯誤不用你來承擔，而且你不是做到今天為止？」

　　「我從一而終，鳥寶寶。」

　　Tim點點頭，「我也一樣，大紅。」聳了個肩，「掰啦～」

　　「等——」Jason還來不及伸手拉他，Tim已經大步大步離開，一點面子也不給他……

 

　　現在他真的無顏面對身後的同仁們了……

 

　　Tim說的其實沒錯，這個櫃位這麼暗、這麼底層，就算是逛百貨公司的也不會特地來這裡，旁邊都是文創區誰要來？還不如做個特色咖啡廳還比較有人願意來看看……

　　櫃位的上級發了神經從總公司拿了那麼多箱禮盒回來，現在是要賣給誰？業績還定那麼高，達不到目標整個櫃位下個月都要喝西北風了……雖然也真的跟他無關，他只做到今天，Tim說的話一句也不錯，……

　　可惡，真不甘心，如果Tim卡刷下去任他怎麼羞辱都沒關係，但他就是沒有購買意願，call紅羅賓來打自己的臉還一無所獲……真不甘心……

 

　　Jason回過頭，果然看到一群失落的同事們。

　　「抱歉。」Jason垮下肩膀，就這樣結束這個工作實在太遺憾了……

　　「沒關係，Jay，如果要送人的話，只剩一個禮拜效期，是我也不會買。」其中一個妹子安慰他。

　　「我不該把我認識的最有錢的人call來讓妳們心存希望……」沒錯，他可是Jason Todd，就連這種小事他都可以衰到底。

 

　　「 **我** 可沒接到你的電話，Todd。」Jason的身後突然出現一個還稍微稚氣的聲音。

　　Jason聽見聲音就知道是誰了，他垮下臉，一邊翻白眼一邊轉過身。

　　「你來幹嘛？小鬼。」

　　「我說過別叫我小鬼，Todd，我已經快16歲了！」

　　「那就是個小鬼，Damian。」Jason手叉著腰，這個時候看見Damian他一點兒也開心不起來，不，無論何時他都不覺得見到Damian是好事，「等你拿到駕照再來炫耀你的年齡，小鬼，別打擾人做生意，噓！噓！」揮手趕開。

　　被當作寵物驅趕的Damian提高音量，「 **你膽敢用這種方式招呼我！** 」腦內每一顆細胞都在叫囂為什麼要暗戀這個粗魯、沒有情調的二哥，「 **我沒見過比你服務更差勁的店員！** 」

　　「這只說明你沒見過世面，回家找你爸跟繼母哭哭去！」

　　「Jason Todd！收回你的話！不然我會讓你後悔！」

　　「你能讓我怎麼後悔？拿著你爸的卡好意思自稱是我認識最有錢的人？」Jason刻薄地隔著只到他腰部的櫃位皺著眉笑，微撇著頭看起來很不討喜，「你頂多是『我認識最有錢的人的卡片攜帶者』！」

　　「你的現實簡直讓我大開眼界！」Damian在這層安靜的文創樓層咆哮出來，「怪不得你的業績 **差勁透頂！** 」

　　Jason瞪他，「噢？你要我安撫你還拿試吃給你嗎？Wayne少爺？這樣會讓你感動涕零？」

　　「我不吃甜食！」

　　「那就別老是跟我搶Alfred做的小甜餅跟甜點！華夫餅倒是隨便你吃！」

　　「誰要吃華——」忍住，若是說出口就會被抓住把柄，沒有人想得罪管家俠，就連天之驕子Damian也曉得這個道理，「你不該在這裡做該死的店員！沒人比你更糟糕！」

　　「你如果把錢拿出來我還會對你笑笑，小少爺，廁所直拐右手邊、出口左拐左手邊，慢．走．不．送！！」

 

　　Damian一樣Grayson建議的點子都還沒拿出來用，就快被穿著制服（他不否認初看到時覺得很性感）的青年惹到快氣炸了！

　　「錢錢錢！！你這個粗俗無禮的銷售員！！」氣憤地從懷中拿出皮夾，一把將皮夾中的黑卡甩在眼前青年臉上，「那麼愛錢就拿去！」

 

　　被啪一臉黑卡的Jason整張臉黑了下去，濃厚的黑色火燄在他身邊燃燒。

　　Damian見狀有稍微忍靜下來，就算是再生氣他也不該對任何人做這樣的動作，尤其對方還是他的暗戀對象……

　　——Damian想起自己來的目的了，他是來約Jason出去吃飯的……

 

　　可沒過兩秒，Jason突然『哈！』地大叫一聲，臉上的邪惡是Damian從沒在他臉上看過的……

　　「姑娘們！屆期品都拿出來！小哥全包了！！」

　　本來在後方全都緊張地看他們吵架、躲在一起瑟瑟發抖女店員們，看見張牙舞爪的Jason跟那張黑卡後，也都同時轉換出笑容，朝著黑卡露出最甜美的微笑……

　　「謝謝小哥～」

　　「看著我說話！」Damian炸了毛大吼，「我肯定會投訴妳們！！」

 

　　可沒人理他，Jason衝到收銀台旁邊，點開庫存一個項目一個項目刷著Damian（他爸）的卡，毫不心軟！

　　「好了，Lili妳的員工編號是多少？還有Doris、Mary、Coco～」

　　「Coco今天放假。」

　　「沒關係，打電話給她說她也達到目標了～」

 

　　「夠了！Jason Todd！」

　　完全被當作『卡套』的Damian被晾在一邊，所有店員（包括Jason）都開心地刷著他的卡，即使他再叫囂也沒人理他。

 

　　Jason轉過頭，狡黠地露出他得意的小虎牙，把卡片交給身邊雀悅的同仁後來到隔著他們的玻璃櫃前。

　　「別生氣，小少爺，」他手肘撐著櫃上方，笑得不像剛剛才歇斯底里過的神經病店員，「先把餅搬回去，下班後我跟你約會。」

　　「……」本來還打算吼出聲音的Damian僵住臉，「什麼？」

　　Jason嘆了口氣，小聲地說，「『約會』，字面上的『約會』。」

 

　　回到現實的Damian盡力克制住嘴角，沒控制好表情反而像在中風一樣，「你這是在追我？Todd？」

　　「隨你怎麼說吧，蝙蝠寶寶～」Jason搖搖頭，一揮手便轉身要離開。

　　Damian很快拉住他，「慢著！」

　　青年往後看著男孩，發覺他臉上露著微微紅潤，即使是燈光不佳的樓層也能看出他正在害羞。

 

　　「你在我轉身的瞬間去三樓試了腮紅？」

　　「！！」這才發現自己紅透了臉，Damian使出全力保持鎮定，「你——我買好了電影票！——我是說，我去買電影票！是你提出約會邀請的！別想看到一半就走！」

　　「雖然你老爸不去電影院看電影，不過為了保險起見還是告訴你一下，除非你把他帶來，不然我可以在電影院陪你耗一天。」說完在男孩的額頭上親了一下。

 

×

 

　　Tim一從公司回到莊園，就看到玄關堆滿好幾箱的糕餅禮盒，而且那盒子跟下午他去Jason那看到的一樣……

　　來到客廳，Damian正默默地吃著其中一盒。

 

　　「……」愛情會使人變蠢啊……

　　「……」閉嘴，Drake。

 

　　「聽說只剩一個禮拜就過期了，你一個禮拜內會結婚？」

　　「能送學校同學。」真不想說這個字眼。

　　「你們班才幾個人？」

　　「聽清楚我說的話，Drake，我說『學校』同學！」

　　Tim冷冷地扯高嘴角，「學校會為你驕傲的，Wayne同學。」

 

　　然後他們打了一架。

 

 

 

尾聲

 

　　多年後的某一天，Jason抱著一碗爆米花擠進沙發靠在早就比他高了的Damian旁邊，跟他一起看他們第一次約會時看的那部文藝片。

 

　　「話說，」Jason在口中塞進幾顆爆米花，「我們第一次約會的時候，你怎麼確定當時我跟你約會不是要安撫你好刷你更多錢？」

　　「沒有必要，Todd，」Damian摟緊男友的腰，拿起幾顆焦糖爆米花，「那是你最後一天的工作，你只是想刷我的卡不用討好我。倒是你，我不曉得你有看出我在追求你？」

　　「瞎子都看得出來你在追我，瞎子也都看得出來其實我 **每一次** 都有回覆你。」

　　「……」Damian拿第二次爆米花的手停在空中，「你朝我丟頭罩按下爆炸開關是在回覆我？」

　　「你也用『拿武士刀架在我脖子上』的方式在追求我，我們扯平了～」說完便仰高脖子在男友嘴唇上啾一下。

 

　　Damian猛然拿走Jason懷中抱著的爆米花，將它移到茶几上才將人推倒。

　　Jason莫可奈何地在沙發上躺好，想當初他教會Damian別把食物灑得到處都是還花了他不少時間呢～

　　「我改主意了，我現在要跟你做愛。」少年脫去上衣，用永遠不肯放鬆的表情伏到青年身上。

　　「你怎麼不覺得其實是我改變主意了？」寬厚的手掌撫上少年結實的腰腹，Jason仰高下顎，露出他性感的喉結。

　　「你能笑也只有現在了，Todd。」

　　「試試看？」笑著摟上Damian的脖子，迎來對方侵略性的熱吻……

 

 

-end-

 

本來要更人皮燈籠想到已經是鬼月了……

想到今年有兩個農曆六月就覺得，還好不是兩個農曆七月

上次過農曆閏七月時，是我已經大到會怕鬼的年紀了，還真難熬啊那兩個月的夜晚……

（↑那就早點睡啊！


End file.
